


Sabor a mí.

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "De mi vida doy lo bueno, soy tan pobre, que otra cosa puedo dar. Pasarán más de mil años, muchos más, yo no sé si tenga amor la eternidad"
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	Sabor a mí.

**Author's Note:**

> oh, esta es la primera vez que escribo algo aquí, y de hetalia. la verdad, es que esto nació como escritos entre mi lado spamano, las canciones de señora a las tres am y la tristeza, así que maybe no tendrá la coherencia que quisiera tuviera, algún día, quizá. todo sea por mi célebre grupo que quiere esto terminado y mi curiosidad de publicar algo.

"Pasarán más de mil años, muchos más…" Suavemente cantaba un joven castaño, sujetando con cierta fuerza la cintura estrecha de su acompañante. Debían de ser las cinco o más de la mañana, no sabía, pero los rayos del sol se podían ver desde su ubicación actual. Encima del pobre edificio donde ambos vivían apiñados, entre miles de cosas desde libros y objetos antiguos hasta pequeñas plantas de tómate.

Antonio no sabía cómo, ni cuándo, llegó ese momento. Tenía que irse lejos de su hogar, de su país, a otro lugar más lejano. Otro continente. Pero al menos obtendría un poco más de calma y tiempo para estar con él… Con Lovino, su dulce amor; aquel que endulzaba y mejoraba cada punta de él. No pudo evitar que un suspiro nuevamente saliera de sus labios, en medio de la balada y aferrado al muchacho más bajo.

"Yo no sé si tenga amor la eternidad, pero allá tal como aquí…", Se acercó un poco más, sus ojos verdes brillantes fijándose en los suaves labios rojos del italiano, que entre silenciosas lágrimas se sujetaba de su cuello, como si Antonio fuera un pilar que evitaba su amarga caída. Tristemente, tenía que dejarlo caer hoy. "En la boca llevarás, sabor a mí…"

Lo besó, por fin, a lo largo de toda esa infernal noche, lo besó. Como si aquellos labios fueran lo que hubiera estado añorando por tanto tiempo, como si fuera el aire que le faltaba entre cada frase. Su corazón era de Lovino, se lo dejaba a merced, que hiciera lo que fuera. Lo tomara, lo rompiera, jugara, cuidara. Él no era nada sin Lovino, pero sabía que el menor no era totalmente feliz en la forma en que estaban ahora. Disfrutó sus últimas horas con su pequeño ángel. Besándolo, disfrutando del sabor leve a tomate que todavía había en ellos. Impregnándose del olor de Lovino y limpiando sus lágrimas con su camisa vieja.

*

El viento susurraba entre los árboles una suave melodía, la ventana abierta hasta el fondo sacó a Antonio del recuerdo más preciado que tenía del joven italiano que había robado su corazón. Soltó la taza de café, ya debían ser las cinco o seis de la tarde e iba a comenzar una tormenta que seguramente atraerá a los rayos de la mano consigo, lo que no era nada nuevo, pero debía apurarse en cerrar la ventanilla. 

¿Cuánto tiempo ya pasó desde que le dejó? El español murmuró mientras acudía al llamado de la hora del té, sentado en su silla y escuchando a sus compañeros hablar siguió explorando sus pensamientos. Sin importar el tiempo que pasaba y de lo frío que se iba poniendo la bebida.

"De mi vida, doy lo bueno, soy tan pobre, qué otra cosa puedo dar". Se había mantenido digno ante su separación y Lovino había escapado afligido de sus brazos totalmente resignado, herido y adolorido, y él... Él lo había contemplado llorar desconsolado en la pequeña barrera del balcón. Antonio, en ese momento, apenas tenía dinero para mantenerlos en su destartalado departamento en Nápoles, incluso ahora contaba con solo un sueldo base para una comida diaria, calor y ropa. Y él nunca deseó despedirse de Lovino, menos por una cosa así. 

Recordar esa vez, cuando le cantó por última vez, la primera vez que sintió el mundo caerse y rodar hasta llegar a marearlo, la primera vez que sintió todo volverse una tortura. Lloró con arrepentimiento y pena, en el trayecto al aeropuerto, el corazón le punzó en la puerta de Gilbert y volvió la amargura sinsabor del adiós, retornando a ser una bola de lágrimas en los brazos de un preocupado Francis. Porque aún llevaba el sabor de Lovino, su olor impregnado, el fuego que sintió tocando la piel suave del italiano. 

Antonio lo amaba, pero no tenía nada que dar. Nada más que amor, y poca estabilidad.


End file.
